


Going Down

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bad Puns, Claustrophobia, Distractions, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stuck in a Lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stephen's worst nightmare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

“Fuck!”

There was a dull clang, and Nick looked up from his position on the floor to see Stephen nursing his hand, the metal wall next to him having apparently suffered no damage from the assault.

“Are you alright?”

“What do you think?” replied Stephen irritably. Then he sighed. “Sorry. It’s just…well, you know me and lifts.”

Nick nodded sympathetically. He did indeed know Stephen and lifts. He also knew the lengths Stephen would go to to avoid them, under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, these weren’t normal circumstances. A couple of well-placed, and unfortunately necessary, grenades from Ryan’s team had taken out the building’s only stairwell. Leaving Nick and Stephen stuck on the twenty-second floor with no way down except the lift. Which had then promptly got stuck somewhere around the seventeenth floor, thanks to another grenade going off too near a fuse box.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Nick suggested.

“And how exactly will that help?” Stephen grumbled, but he nonetheless slid down next to Nick, both of them bracing their feet against the opposite wall.

“We won’t be in here long,” said Nick soothingly. “Ryan and his men will find a way to get up here and they’ll get us out. Either that, or Claudia will find a super-duper electrician to repair the circuits.” He smiled encouragingly, but Stephen didn’t return the gesture, instead squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

“ _Why_ am I so pathetic about lifts?” he muttered self-disgustedly. “Give me caves, give me tunnels, and I’m perfectly fine. Hell, I’d probably even be okay in a submarine. There’s just something about lifts…”

“Try not to think about it,” said Nick.

Stephen didn’t appear to have heard him. “I think it’s because they’re so small, and there’s no way out,” he muttered, almost to himself. “And then there’s the fact that they hang from cables with nothing between themselves and the ground if the cables should snap. And you never know…”

Nick knew he needed to put a stop to this. He could hear Stephen’s breathing becoming harsher, almost panting. And he could see that Stephen’s skin was pale and clammy. He had to do something before Stephen completely panicked himself.

“Stand up,” he said suddenly, cutting through Stephen’s litany of lift-horrors.

“What?”

“Stand up,” Nick insisted.

“But you’ve just told me to sit down,” Stephen replied petulantly.

“ _Stand up_.”

“Okay, okay, I’m standing, I’m standing.” Stephen scrambled to his feet again, only narrowly avoiding elbowing Nick in the eye as he followed suit. “Now what? The lift’s not suddenly going to get bigger or start moving just because we’re standing up, you know.”

Nick didn’t answer. Instead he grabbed a handful of Stephen’s hair, holding his head in place while he kissed him. His other hand dropped to the fastening of Stephen’s jeans, flicking them open before shoving inside to curl around Stephen’s limp cock.

Stephen snorted into the kiss, and his words were muffled against Nick’s lips. “If you think I’m going to be able to get it up now, Nick, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Nick ignored him, his tongue ending Stephen’s ability to talk as his hand ruthlessly stroked Stephen’s cock. And, despite Stephen’s claim, he could feel it getting hard in his hand. Stephen’s body clearly wasn’t as bothered about being stuck in a lift as his mind was.

And when Stephen thrust against him, moaning into his mouth, Nick smiled in triumph and drew back slightly to see that Stephen’s skin was now flushed, his eyes dark. His hand slowed.

“Christ, Nick, don’t stop now!”

Nick’s smirk widened as he dropped to his knees, pushing Stephen’s jeans down slightly and immediately sliding his mouth around Stephen’s cock.

Stephen’s hips bucked forward involuntarily, but Nick was prepared for it, taking Stephen even deeper, hearing the strangled noise in Stephen’s throat as he swallowed. That was good. His plan was working.

Pulling his head back, he allowed Stephen’s cock to slide almost completely from his mouth, dragging the just the tip of his tongue along the underside as he did so, in a way that he knew drove Stephen completely nuts.

“Fuck, Nick…”

The gasped words gave him an idea, and as he engulfed Stephen’s cock once more, he shoved one of his fingers in beside it, swirling his tongue around to coat it with saliva before concentrating on the hard flesh between his lips again.

With the amount of adrenaline that was already in Stephen’s system, Nick knew he wouldn’t last long. Indeed, he was twitching his hips forward again in a way that always indicated that he was about to come.

“Nick…”

Nick hurriedly insinuated his hand between Stephen’s body and the cool metal of the lift wall, and as Stephen stuttered forward again, shoved his slick finger past the tight ring of muscle with no warning.

With a hoarse shout Stephen came, shuddering uncontrollably, his body clamping down around Nick’s finger, and his cock pulsing in Nick’s mouth. Nick waited until he had calmed slightly before letting the cock slide from his mouth and standing up, wiping away a trickle of pale liquid from the corner of his mouth as he did so.

Stephen was panting again and his eyes were shut, but now for entirely different reasons – or so Nick hoped.

“Better?” he asked quietly, as he rearranged Stephen’s clothing and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

“Much,” Stephen replied. “Thank you.”

There was a sudden scratching noise from above them, and then with a rattle the ceiling hatch opened to reveal Captain Ryan peering down at them.

“Fear not, the cavalry’s arrived.” Swivelling around, the soldier dropped feet first into the lift carriage, forcing Nick and Stephen to squeeze themselves into a corner. “Ms. Brown got the building electrician to switch the lift to a different circuit,” he explained. “The lads and I bridged the gap in the stairs so we could get to you, and now all I have to do is…” He produced a key and something that looked like a fuse, and proceeded to unlock a panel below the buttons, “…replace this circuit as instructed, and voila!”

With a lurch the lift started moving again. Nick and Stephen exchanged relieved glances. Ryan looked over his shoulder at them.

"Going down?"


End file.
